moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
02: Unified Terror/transcript
Terrorist: Good plan. This should keep the jackbooted military thugs busy. A bit of pyrotechnics. Boom. Other terrorist: This bomb consists of a thickened pyrophoric agent. Sticks to any surface, burns at around 1,200 Celsius. Basement team gets the largest charge. Terrorist: Hey, civilian with the nice watch, Saunders. Are you getting all of this? If you want, I can translate. Saunders: You can go fuck yourself. I'm a Green Beret. I was slitting throats while you were watching cartoons. Page: Three teams at three locations: underground garage, 15th floor, and Saunders and I will take the top floor. Saunders: I still don't know what I'm doing here. Your men know how to set up the bomb. I'm a legitimate businessman. Page: Shut the fuck up. I know what you are. Remember people. This is a unified action against the hegemony. They are at their weakest when faced with blood and carnage. Direct action is now authorised. Move to target location. Rig charges. Await signal. ''-->Doors to the building open'' Terrorist: Moving in. Advancing on target. Page: This is the night where everything changes. We have ten minutes. Walk away with blood on your hands. Go. Terrorist: Heading to the 15th floor via the service elevator. Saunders: God forgive me. I sure as hell won't forgive you, Page. Your twisted plan will get us killed. You're insane. Page: Forgiveness is not relevant to our mission, Saunders. Saunders: This isn't going to work. Guard: Taking heavy fire! We need reinforcements! Page: Their guts spool out behind them like so much confetti. Page: Another jackbooted thug laid to rest. They move out into the main hall Guard: (either) # It's Page! That guy, it's Edward Page! Take him out! # I repeat, we need backup! Edward Page is attacking the WCI! Saunders: They know who you are! We should abort the mission! Page: Tremble, you weaklings. Now you fall, just like the leaders of your corrupt nation. Page: (either) # Try taking the safety off, idiot. # Dog meat. ''--> Saunders and Page finish off the rest of the guards in the main hall'' Page: This is Zealot. The lobby is clear. Moving to top floor. Page: Once, they disemboweled men for treason. I believe the punishment should fit the crime. Come on. Let these traitors rot in peace. ''-->Saunders and Page head into the elevator'' Saunders: Do you even have a plan for getting out of here? Page: Saunders, I need you to cover me while I upload something from a terminal. Saunders: What the hell for? We're here to blow up a building. Page: Might as well acquire codes for the American drone network. Saunders: You're not thinking clearly. The codes are encrypted. You're never going to extract the codes! Page: Shut up and just cover me; let me worry about the rest. Page: Another group of victims. ''-->Page heads over to the monitor and starts extracting the codes'' ''-->Page finishes extracting the codes'' Saunders: We need to get moving before more guards show up. Page: It's not a concern. ''-->Saunders rounds a corner, and a guard starts combating him'' Page: Fucking kill him, Saunders! ''-->Saunders kills the guard, and they head around the corner and encounter more hostiles'' Page: Technology. Made with coltan. Torn from the Earth by slaves from the other side of the planet, so that some soccer mom can update her status. Terrorist: Zealot, Dagger One. Objective complete. Other terrorist: Dagger Two to Zealot. Explosive rigged. Page: Copy that, all Dagger teams. Zealot and Saunders are mobile inside the wire. ''-->They move up into the room where they are supposed to plant the bomb'' Page: Saunders, move to the mainframe and plant the bomb. I'm going to activate the server. Saunders: I'm going to jack in a wireless signal detector. If they send in a remote unit to disarm, the bomb goes off immediately. Page: Huh. You think I'm crazy. Ask yourself, do their screams satisfy you? ''-->Saunders starts planting the bomb'' Saunders: Are you going to cover me at some point? Take them out, dammit! Saunders: I'm taking fire! Eliminate the hostiles! Take them down! I need to focus! Pilot: Zealot, this is Bellpoint. Helo is in position. Ready for extraction. Page: Saunders, are you finished? Saunders: Hang on, just... Yes, finished. We need to move! Page: Bellpoint, we're inbound. Maintain position and altitude. Pilot: Affirmative. Saunders: We need to move! Let's get out of here! Page: (sometimes) A futile gesture. Saunders: You're losing your grasp on reality, Page. Page: You had a backbone once. I saw you kill people. But your family has castrated you. Saunders: Page, you maniac, hurry! Page: Sad to see so much potential, so misguided. Saunders: We need to move! Page: Fall down, fall down all around me. ''-->Page and Saunders move into the extraction point where the elevator had taken them earlier'' Page: Three hundred million parasites, gorged like plump ticks on oil, beef, and high-fructose corn syrup. But they'll say I'm the monster. Page: Another dead pig. Category:Mission transcripts Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Mission transcripts